


Chances are

by smaragdbird



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song 'Chances Are' belongs to Robert Downey jr. and Vonda Shepard</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chances are

**Author's Note:**

> The song 'Chances Are' belongs to Robert Downey jr. and Vonda Shepard

Chances are you'll find me  
Somewhere on your road tonight  
Seems I always end up driving by  
Ever since I've known you  
It just seems you're on my way  
All the rules of logic don't apply

I long to see you in the night  
Be with you 'til morning light

He couldn't help himself. Here he was again, in the middle of the night, in front of the building where Mac lived. He found it calming just to sit in his car and watch Mac's living room window. He came here nearly every night they didn't spend together.

Maybe he missed Mac, maybe he had some kind of fetish, maybe he was just an insomniac who was bored with counting sheep.

It was completely illogical, fully irrational but he still liked it.

Upstairs the light was switched of. Either Mac went to bed or he went to work.

Sheldon slipped a bit deeper in his seat. Mac really didn't need to see him.

They maybe talked about strange or abstruse things a lot but that didn't mean that Mac would understand Sheldon's completely irrational feelings. Hell, he didn't really understand himself why he was here, so how could he explain Mac?

'Why did you not ring?'

Sheldon jerked at the sudden voice next to him. It was Mac. Now he had o hurry with the whole explanation thing.

'The light was switched off so I didn't know whether you're at work or asleep and so…'

And so what? Great Sheldon, just great, he thought while looking for some hole, which would like to swallow him but Mac actually laughed.

'Come on in. It's cold here.'

I remember clearly how you looked  
The night we met  
I recall your laughter and your smile  
I remember how you made me  
Feel so at ease  
I remember all your grace, your style

And now you're all I long to see  
You've come to mean so much to me

Mac took a short look at Sheldon before he opened the door and let them both in. He wondered why Sheldon had sat in his car instead of coming in all those nights. He was also curious because Sheldon's earlier explanation had obviously been a lie.

'Do you want coffee?' He asked after they entered his apartment.

'That would be great.' Sheldon answered as he curled himself on the sofa. He knew Mac didn't like to be watched when he worked in the kitchen, not even if he only made coffee.

Mac, on the other side liked to watch Sheldon when he was unaware of it. Like now as he watched Sheldon grinning at something tat was in the TV.

Sheldon's grin reminded him of the first time he actually noticed it. He had come into the morgue, tired and stressed and only walking because of twenty cups of coffee. He had listened with on a half ear to Sheldon's results when the other man had suddenly leaned forward with a bright grin on his lips and said:

'I hope you listen more carefully to your other employees because Mark Hamilton wasn't abducted by aliens just stabbed in the throat with a regular kitchen knife which damaged the jugular vein.'

It had been the first time in the whole week that Mac had laughed.

The water boiled, Mac took two cups and filled them automatically without taking his eyes off Sheldon. He always found it hard to take his eyes off him, which was sometimes rather unpractical, and it was completely irrational, too but he couldn't often help himself but marvel at the natural grace Sheldon moved with.

He sat down beside him and Sheldon switched the TV off. He looked at Mac like he expected him to ask but before Mac could, he said:

'I couldn't sleep,' Sheldon shrugged: 'I don't know. I think I missed you. Does it sound stupid when I say that I can sleep better after each time I drove by?'

Mac put one arm around Sheldon's shoulder:

'No.'

Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have

You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best, I've ever met

'No.' Sheldon felt relived. He noticeably relaxed and put his hot mug on the coffee table before he leaned his head against Mac's shoulder. Mac had his arm now around Sheldon's chest and drew him closer. Sheldon lowered his head on Mac's lap but as he felt the other man stiffen he pulled back up.

'Sorry', he said bit Mac shook his head.

'No. I'm sorry. It's just…Claire used to do that.' Sheldon felt a very short and very ridiculous stab of jealousy towards Claire but then Mac pushed him gently down again. His one hand rested on Sheldon's chest and the other on his scalp. Sheldon suddenly felt very tired despite the caffeine still floating through his system. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Mac saying:

'Time for a new era.'

And I'll be dreaming of the future  
And hoping you'll be by my side  
And in the morning I'll be longing  
For the night, for the night

Mac always woke up when his internal clock told him so. Even though that had rarely happened since Claire had died. Most nights he didn't sleep at al and Stella was probably right when she called him 'the worlds worst caffeine addict'.

Not this morning. Although his back hurt because he slept on the couch he felt good. Sheldon's head was still on his lap; the only change in his position was that he was now curled on his side. A short look at his watch told Mac that Sheldon hadn't enough time to drive home and change before work.

'He should store some his clothes here', Mac thought and wondered why Sheldon hadn't already done that. But then, from the beginning on Sheldon had been a bit reluctant to get too involved in Mac's life. As if he didn't know how strong Mac's defences were and if he really found a way around them or if Mac just let him in to a certain point.

It bothered Mac more than he thought it would.

Sheldon stirred slightly, rolled on his back and opened his eyes.

'Morning', he smiled, his voice still laced with sleep.

'Morning', Mac answered.

Sheldon sat up and stretched his arms and upper body.

'Why didn't you wake me? Must have been very uncomfortable for you.' He pointed at the sofa.

'Couldn't bring myself to wake you.'

Sheldon laughed, a bit unsure how to take this comment but as Mac leaned over and said in a very serious voice: 'I want you to be here more often.' Before kissing him, he decided he should just enjoy it.

Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have

You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best I've ever met


End file.
